Degrassi Junior High (Season 3)
The third season of Degrassi Junior High premiered on November 7, 1988 with 16 episodes. It depicts the 1988-1989 school year. Main Cast The following actors received star-billing: Grade 9 (Class of 1992) *Neil Hope as Derek "Wheels" Wheeler, a troubled student struggling with the death of his adopted parents and contemplating running away from home. He plays bass in the band The Zit Remedy. *Stefan Brogren as Archibald "Snake" Simpson, a tall, friendly student who discovers his older brother is gay. He plays guitar in the band The Zit Remedy. *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez, a worldly, popular girl with neglectful parents who runs into problems when she starts dating older boys. *Amanda Cook as Lorraine "L.D." Delacorte, an athletic tomboy and feminist. *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell, a loud, goofy and boy crazy girl who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister. *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell, a somewhat timid girl with strong morals who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister. *Amanda Stepto as Christine "Spike" Nelson, an easy-going, punk-rock girl who is dealing with being a new teen mother to her daughter Emma. *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke, an opinionated, punk rock girl getting involved with political activism and animal rights. *Bill Parrot as Shane McKay, an irresponsible party-boy and teen dad experimenting with drugs. *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos, an overly dramatic, boy-obsessed girl. *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter, a cute student and Alexa's on-again, off-again boyfriend, famous from starring in a local commercial. *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette, a shy girl who pursues an interracial relationship (over the objections of her racist father) and Alexa's best friend. *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas, an athletic student who loves basketball and deals with racism, Michelle's boyfriend. Grade 8 (Class of 1993) *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, a humorous and immature class clown who is known for slacking off, currently repeating grade 8. He plays keyboard in the band The Zit Remedy. *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, a human rights activist and aspiring journalist discovering the pains of first love. *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie, a gawky but open-minded girl who is making awkward first attempts at 'fitting in'. *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead, the school's gossipy vice-president who develops an eating disorder. *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy, an awkward outcast who has become recently wealthy due to his mother winning the lottery. *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu, a nerdy outcast who wants to fit in and is struggling with his best friend Arthur's newfound wealth. *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster, a geeky advanced placement student who is picked on by the other students. Grade 7 *Trevor Cummings as Bartholomew Bond, a smart, snobby loner, who is Scooter's best friend. Adults *Roger Montgomery as Mr. Garcia, the math teacher who also teaches extra classes on difficult subjects such as AIDS and generally teaches grade 9. *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, the strict English teacher who generally teaches grade 8. *Michelle Goodeve as Karen Avery, the history/geography teacher who generally teaches grade 7. *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell, the kind-hearted and caring school secretary. *Susin Nielsen as Louella Hawkins, the hard working school janitor and custodian. Recurring Cast *Steve Bedernjak as Clutch, an older, hard drinking, trouble-making student at Borden High. (Grade 11) *Michael Blake as Paul, an older student at Borden High, Lucy's love interest. (Grade 11) *Sara Holmes and Jacy Hunter as Amy Holmes and Allison Hunter, inseparable best friends, stuck up and snobby troublemakers. (Grade 9) *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer, the know-it-all school president who keeps herself updated on everything. (Grade 9) *Keith White as Tim O'Connor, a smart, bookish student, Nancy's best friend. (Grade 9) *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews, a troublemaking student involved in drugs. (Grade 8) *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg, a Jewish girl in a wheelchair. (Grade 8) *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou, the school's biggest nerd. (Grade 8) *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye, a quiet red-headed girl, active in many school activities. (Grade 8) *Tammy Campbell as Trudi Owens, a punk rock student with a bright red streak in her hair. (Grade 8) *Chrissa Erodotou as Diana Economopoulos, a boy-crazy girl with strict Greek parents. (Grade 8) *Annabelle Waugh as Dorothy, Arthur's geeky cousin who develops a crush on Yick. (Grade 7) *Kirsten Bourne as Tessa Campanelli, a hyperactive, immature girl. (Grade 7) *'Samantha Morrison as Emma Nelson', Spike and Shane's baby daughter. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Seasons Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Seasons